Half Breed
by Timelady Alice2
Summary: Being Renesmee Cullen is not Easy.   What would happen if The Volturi stole her? What if she had Mysterious extra powers? How will life go for this amazing child- will she stay with her new adoptive parents and love- or go back to her Bella & Edward &Love


**Chapter Three**

Haymitch sat on the hard metal stool in his chamber, frowning and sifting through his thoughts. He snapped his head around when he heard one of the guards- he easily guessed Demetri- knocking on his door and calling:

"Haymitch, important meeting. Come to the reception hall. Aro wants to collect everyone." He walked to the door and went through, almost knocking into Demetri.

"Okay. Is Johann there already?"

"Yes, and so are Catherine and Mackie." He nodded, and headed down the gray, twisting and intricately made stair case.

As he entered the great half circle of the guard around the Masters, he looked on the floor in front of him and gaped. There was a fluttering sound in the air around the beautiful girl on the ground. Why had Aro brought a Human here? It wasn't dinner time. But _was_ this a Human? The heart beat didn't sound right.

" Hello, my dear Family! I have an important announcement to make," Aro said once he stood from his throne, and wandered down onto the ground, the girl sprawled at his feet, clearly passed out. "Some of you remember this, and some of you have just heard the stories of it. The Golden eyed Vampires, The Cullen family, had given birth- biologically-"he said dramatically. "To a Half Vampire, Half Human. That mixed breed is named Renesmee Carlie Cullen. She is laying at my feet now." Many people gaped at this, Including Haymitch, but Jane looked unusually proud of herself- not that she wasn't ever not. Her red eyes flashed as he continued. "So, today my faithful servant and daughter as I like to think, Jane, Has brought us this new family member. She could be a dangerous creature some day, for we do not know anything about this new breed. So I have asked Jane to bring her to me so that we may raise it and know how to control such a new breed. For future circumstances. And since this breed is so new and rare, I believe there is a possibility that it- I mean, she- may have more talents than just one. Now her power is only a weak version of Alec's, but we will together learn how to teach her to be more powerful. So welcome her! She is one of our family, also, so do not threaten, scare or be cruel to her- and do not use your powers against her unless I say to do so." He nodded to Alec, who prodded Catherine with his elbow, telling her to clap, which she did. Everyone did the same.

Haymitch stared at the girl on the floor. Mackie looked at the girl curiously too, just like her father. Suddenly, the girl stirred. Her eyes fluttered open, shocking everyone by showing her beautiful Chocolate brown eyes. She leapt up from her position, moving down into a defensive crouch, snarling and baring her teeth. Demetri leapt over and grabbed her by the back, holding her tight while Alec forced her with his power not to move. She stood frozen in her position, unable to move her body. She scanned the room, quickly absorbing all of the faces and her surroundings. Aro gestured with his hand to Alec, and Renesmee's face could move again.

Renesmee awoke, her head throbbing. She must have hit her head on Jane's- _Hard_. She heard beautiful voices. Vampire voices. They were talking about her and something about family and welcoming, she couldn't sort it out her head was throbbing so. Once the strange roaring sound- probably Clapping- subsided, and she opened her weary eyes. She looked around, shocked, to see the many sets of red eyes staring at her, shocked also. She knew these people, they had tried to kill her when she was just a Child. She immediately leapt up and moved into a defensive crouch, snarling. One of the bulky black cloaks leapt over and held her back. Suddenly she felt her body go numb- she couldn't move at all, she could only think, see, hear and feel. And the Guards hands didn't feel very welcoming. Looking across the crowd, she saw that almost all of the Vampires here had cruel smiles on their faces- except for A few, a tall Blonde haired woman with a soft smile, a black haired girl with pale skin and pink lips, a handsome black haired boy with straggly hair, and a tall brown haired man who stared at her, interested and sympathetic. When she looked over where she just was, she saw a long wavy blond haired man who looked at her strangely- extremely curious but truly not friendly. She could see he was attempting badly at a kind smile. She didn't buy it. The Blond waved his hand at one of the Dark cloaks, and her face was allowed to move. She began to snarl again, and then decided to say to him:

"Who are you? What do you want from me? Why- why am I here? What's going on, why did you take me away from Momma and Daddy and- and- and- Nahuel and Jacob?" She started sobbing half way through, making some people in the crowd laugh lightly and some look more pitying. The man stepped closer to her. She could see by the body signs the other dark cloaks were making that he was the leader. She wanted desperately to move away, but couldn't. He smiled and said:

"Oh child, so many questions. So, so many…well, let us begin with what came first- I think you know who we are. We are the Volturi. The royal family of the Vampire culture. What we want from you, child? We _want_ nothing, we just think you have such potential to be a great leader one day- and when I met you the first time, I must say I had taken a great liking to you. And my brothers and I," He swished his hand over to the other two vampires she had not noticed before, sitting so high up in those golden thrones. The one on the right, the Blond, smiled, and the Brown haired one on the left just inspected his finger nails, looking extremely bored. "Have decided that we would like you to be one of our family members, you are so charming. And so, my child, I have answered two of your questions. Moving on, your father had sent us a letter a while ago saying that we may watch over you for it is not safe for you my darling, to be in a place with such dangerous Werewolves in the area. But here you will be chosen to be watched over, practically temporarily adopted, by a woman and a man of my- I mean, our- family. So…Welcome, my child!" he smiled and patted her arm. The others muttered welcome as she was allowed to move. She flinched away from him.

"I am not your child. I don't even know your names." She frowned darkly at him and he looked surprised, and told her he would introduce her to them then. He was Aro. The Blond in the throne was Caius, and the bored one was Marcus. The blond woman who had taken her here was Jane. She met the rest then, Alec, Jane's twin, Demetri and Felix, Renata, Santiago, Heidi, Afron, Chelsea. The kinder ones smiled at her as he named them- the blond woman was Catherine. The Black haired girl was Glynn.

The Black haired boy was Johann, and the brown haired man was Haymitch. He seemed the friendliest of them all. She smiled meekly back at him.

"So my brothers and sisters, my children and friends, decide if you would like to become the care taker of this miraculous child."

"My name, is Renesmee, Aro." She growled, and he corrected himself. They all looked wary at this, looking at each other, hoping somebody else would be her care taker. Catherine leaned over to Haymitch and whispered something. He didn't hesitate to nod to her. She took his hand and stepped forward. Renesmee smiled.

"Haymitch and I would like to take care of Renesmee." Aro smiled and told her to take Renesmee around the basements of Volterra. Haymitch Nodded, and he went over and took Renesmee's hand, leading her down a long gray hall.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Haymitch. Mrs. Catherine?" Catherine said just to call her Miss- and there was no need to call her Mrs. She was mates with Haymitch- that was much stronger than Marriage even.

"My full name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. What are yours?"

"Catherine Anne Hayden-Volturi."

"Haymitch George Aden Hayden-Volturi. And your name would now be Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Volturi. But of course there is always-" Just then the two other black haired, kind children appeared from down the hall.

"I'm Johann Hans Blauberg-Hayden-Volturi. My Human last name was Blauberg, then I was taken in by these two, and then the Volturi, so I have many last names." He laughed a little.

"And I'm Glynn Victory Marie Mackie-Hayden-Volturi. Same here as me Bro." She said in a mock Irish accent. Renesmee smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad here as she thought- at least when she spent time with these people.

'Hey-what were you saying before, Haymitch?" Renesmee asked.

"Um, well...there is always the name changing, of course. Oh- this is the main hallway- and anyway, since you are a Cullen, they probably just want to change your name so you can become one of us." He frowned, looking at her sadly. She gasped and felt tears in her eyes. Catherine wrapped her arm around her comfortingly.

"But my name is Renesmee! My Momma named me that after my two grandmothers! And my middle name after my grandfathers! I don't want to ch-ch-change it…!" She sobbed glittering, sparkly tears, shaking.

"Oh honey it'll be alright….I bet you'll get a real pretty name!" Catherine said to her, trying to cheer her up. She shook her head sadly.

Later on, after they had shown her the basements and sewers of Volterra and she and dried her tears, they were all sitting in Haymitch's Chamber.

"Ehm, Renesmee, do you have a power?" Catherine asked. Renesmee nodded.

"When I touch someone, if I'd like to I can insert a picture into your mind. Any of my memories can be shown to you by my choosing. What's yours?"

"Oh what a wonderful power Renesmee! Well, mine is rare…I can duplicate myself, and my other duplicate has its own power to call forth lightning. It is not very strong lighting, but just enough to make a very dramatic distraction." Renesmee gaped.

"Wow. Now that's a big fancy power! How do you have two powers?"

"Well, the last of the guards, Demetri's 'brother', Aaron, has the ability to give people of his choice up to two powers. So he has made it permanent on me and some of the others."

"Amazing. What's your power then, Haymitch?"

"Well, I can take away gravity sometimes."

"WOW! What's your power, Glynn?"

"Oh, I can change into a Guinea pig, Lioness or Bear. I wish I was wolf instead of guinea pig…" Once again, Renesmee gaped and told her how awesome that was.

"My power is that I can like, enter any Electrical form. I can feel the Electricity and teleport to it- Kinda like Willy Wonka when that kid went inside the TV, just I don't have to be stretched on a gum machine. I just pop out of the screen, Ha!"Johann added.

"Woah, you all have much better powers than me!"

"Your power might be more strong than you'd think! You could split it into a lot of different powers- without Aaron's help!" Glynn exclaimed happily, bouncing on her chair.

"Really? Hmm, that's weird. Never thought that would be possible." Renesmee said, confused. There was a heavy set of knocks on the door and a deep voice proclaimed:

"It is time. Aro is calling all of us to the Throne hall. Come quickly."

"Alright, Felix. We'll be there in a moment." Haymitch answered, and stood up.

"Let's get going- I think it must be very important, I mean, two meetings in one day?"Catherine said. They quickly ran down the hall way at Vampire speed, arriving in the Throne Hall within a matter of seconds. All of the Volturi clan was sitting or standing around in the same sort of circle as there had been earlier that day. There was a large circle crest on the ground in the center of the circle with a Snake, baring its teeth, wrapped around a sword that was stabbed into a Human. Renesmee shuddered.

"Renesmee. Come forward and stand on the crest of the Volturi." She did as he said.

"Now my child, as Haymitch has probably already explained, your name must be changed for you to become...one of us." He waved his hand around, showing her all of the Vampires in the room. "So, we will decide what your name will be, all of us. So my brothers and I have decided to name you an old fashioned name, in the style of the Volturi, of course. So we will go around the circle and tell what name we think appropriate, and then in the end you will have a new name. So first is Jane." Renesmee had to stop herself from groaning. What on earth would _that_ monster want to name her?

"Fanny. Fanny Mae." She said smoothly, a laugh in her eyes. Renesmee looked horrified. _Fanny Mae_? _Seriously?_

"Ida Maude."Alec said. _Ugh._

"Martha Grace." Demetri. _Ew!_

"Florence Ella." Felix. Oh, no.

"Adelaide Gloria." Chelsea. _Yeah right. Never._

"Ivy Averill?" Caius. _What the heck?_

"Estelle Mary." Marcus. _Eww. Just Eww._

"Quinnie Matilda." Afron. _I'd rather die._

"Cora Elaine?" Santiago. _Not so bad._

"Ella Sophronia." Renata. _It's Okay._

"Eva Amelia." Heidi. _At least it's Eva, not Uve._

"Arabella. Arabella Gail." Catherine said. _Ooh!_

"I agree- Arabella. But Arabella Luisa." Haymitch suggested. _Yes! Even better._

"Uhm…. Luisa Rose?" Johann. _It's pretty good._

"Eh….Arabella Bonnie." Glynn said. _Hmm, it's pretty great!_ Everyone began whispering to one another, going up to Aro in a circle, debating.

"Um, this is my name you know…could I please cast my own vote?" Aro spun around and said:

"Why of course, Renesmee. What is it?"

"Um, maybe Catherine or Glynn's suggestions?"

"Alright, we'll consider that." He turned stiffly back to the circle of Vampires. About five minutes later, they all released from the circle.

"Alright, we have come to the conclusion of two middle name and first name suggestions. Jane, the first name choices."

"Arabella or Bonnie." Renesmee frowned, thinking hard.

"Arabella."

"Second names, Alec."

"Bonnie or Luisa."

"Uhm…Luisa."

Aro clapped his hands together, and then clapped them down on Renesmee's -oh, Arabella's- shoulders.

"Welcome to the family, Arabella Luisa Renee Cullen-Volturi!"

"Thanks. Can I pick my chamber now?" Arabella asked dully. Well, at least her name would have Bella in it, like her mother.

"Not yet, my Arabella. First you must dress like us!" He snapped his fingers, and one of the servants walked forward and handed him a dark cloak. He took it and draped it over his arm while Renate gave him a box of jewels and buttons.

"First, my child, your cloak. Catherine." Catherine came over and covered her from the others, helping her change into the cloak, taking her old clothes to Chelsea. Arabella pulled the hood up over her curly red hair. She walked back to Aro, and Aro was picking at some necklaces shaped like animals and random things. He pulled one out.

"These necklaces represent you and your power. Here is yours." He handed her a heart shaped necklace, with a kaleidoscope of scenes and pictures in it- but they were moving now, and you could not see anything for certain. She looked at it Quizzically.

"You have to put some of your power in it."

"Oh. Okay." She said, and held the necklace in her hand. She concentrated on the strings in her mind, the memories. She looked at each one, feeling if it was a good one. She chose all of the happiest moments in her life and cut them, tying them to the necklace. It was easier than it usually was. It was as if it was asking her to do it, helping her. So she got the scenes of Alice's face, Carlisle smiling at her, Bella running across a field to her, throwing her arms around her, Nahuel kissing her forehead, dancing across the fields with Jacob, and laying in her father's arms, and many, many more, for example all of her loved ones calling her Renesmee. Now when you looked at the scenes, you could see that moment happening in miniature. She could feel it pulsing, as if she were holding someone and that was their heart. She smiled.

"Thank you, Aro. It is beautiful." He nodded, and Catherine came over to hang it on her neck. She got a similar bracelet and button for her coat and wrist, and inserted other happy scenes and feelings in them.

"Alright, Arabella, you may go now. Jane will show you to your room." She frowned, but followed Jane. Johann started following her, but Aro clucked his tongue and shook his head. She kept going, disappearing into a dark black hallway.

"So Arabella. You will be near my room and Catherine's. Enjoy." She flung open a door in the wall and shoved me in roughly.

Duplication- Catherine

Invisibility

Seeing through solid matter

Mentally communicate with others- make a mental communication chain

Earth manipulation: Sand, lava, Dirt, stone other minerals

Animal morphing- Mackie

Electrical Transportation – Johann

Gravity Removal Haymitch


End file.
